


Caravans and Jealousy

by lovelokest



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They found out," Jeremy said as he shut James' office door loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caravans and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



"They found out," Jeremy said as he shut James' office door loudly.

"Found out what? And who is they?" James asked, searching his mind for what the hell Jeremy might be talking about.

Jeremy sighed and put his head in his hand, "The press found out about you and Oz. I just thought you'd want to know now instead of afterwards."

Him and Oz, what on earth was Jeremy going on about. He and Oz were just mates, what on earth was Jeremy talking about? Granted they were mates who spent weeks on the road together, and to an outsider it might appear that they were involved but they were still just mates. And then it dawned on him.

Jeremy was jealous of Oz. Jeremy thought that he and Oz were sleeping together and was jealous. "You're jealous," he said as he stood up and started to walk around the table.

"I'm not jealous! I just know that you like your private life private and wouldn't want that you and Oz are together." Jeremy said, reaching for the door handle, his hand shaking slightly.

"It's all right if you're jealous, I'd be jealous if I thought you were sleeping with Oz," James said as he sat at the edge of his desk. For a smart man, Jeremy could be amazingly thick sometimes.

"Oh," Jeremy said, looking a little stunned as he stepped away from the door and crowded James up against the desk and leaned down to kiss James.

"Oh indeed, you plonker," he said and kissed Jeremy back.


End file.
